1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular structural body made up of a plurality of members which are joined together, and a vehicle manufacturing method for manufacturing such a vehicular structural body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-344130 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2000-344130A”) discloses a suspension member 10 having a cross member 11, a right member 21, and a left member 31, each of which is made of high-tension sheet steel (Abstract). The right member 21 is joined to a right side of the cross member 11, whereas the left member 31 is joined to a left side of the cross member 11 (Abstract).